


Grapes

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a problem with the new Animal Crossing. Gavin finds it amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grapes

"So you wanna tell me why I bought this game to play with you, and you don't even fucking have it yet?" Michael grumbled as he plodded his character about town. "Michael, it's not my fault! It doesn't come out in the UK until tomorrow!" Gavin's whine was a bit echoey, as it came from his speakers. The Brit was back in his home country for a little while, and had suggested they both get Animal Crossing as a new game to play together. He hadn't, of course, factored in that Michael would have it almost a week before he would, so the other man had gotten pretty far in it already.

The two were on skype together, and the call had gone on long enough that it basically devolved into Gavin surfing the web as Michael played the game, with some chatting inbetween. "Oh I guess I finally unlocked some sort of fucking island? I'll go there next." 

"Michael, spoilers!"

"Oh I'm SORRY Gavin, sorry I'm spoiling fucking Animal Crossing for you! It's a goddamn DS game, any fucking trailer online would show you that you go to a fucking island, so shut up."

The other whined wordlessly before giving in. Truth be told, he had seen the island in a trailer before, but that wouldn't stop him from annoying Michael with his whimpers. It was nice to hear his angry voice, it felt like every time they talked it was sweet and sad, too wrapped up in their loneliness to be themselves. That's why he enjoyed talking on skype, because if it went long enough they reverted back to their normal selves, having spouted all their loving words already and no longer able to stay sad and lonely.

"So this fucking turtle guy is bringing me over to the island? And he's serenading me. Oh he just stopped to tell me my fucking hair smells nice, jesus is he trying to bang me?" Michael looked bewildered as he stared at his 3DS, Gavin quietly giggling to himself. "And now he's singing about his wife! Is this like a threesome thing you're offering here? Is she as ugly as you are?" Gavin burst out with a giggle before a glare shut him up, still laughing under his breath.

"Finally, on the island. And oh great, it's inhabited by more of these mutant turtle things." the quiet settled in as Michael explored the island, catching new bugs and fish for a bit before emptying his inventory into the travel box and heading back out. "Ooh, I can go in the ocean and catch shit?" Michael had his little character don the wetsuit and headed out into the water. 

"So would you say you're going... under the sea?"

"If you start spouting disney lyrics at me I will shove my DS down your throat next time I see you."

"Alright, alright jeez..." Gavin pouted, but quietly starting singing the song to himself, progressively getting louder until Michael cut him off in the middle of 

"Up on the sand they work-"

"GAVIN!"

"Sorry, sorry."

There was a bit of quiet as Michael played, cursing under his breath as he tried to catch fish, some of them escaping his grasp. "Ooh, come here you tiny little bitch! Yesss." he succeeded in catching a couple things, but for the most part was failing incredibly, Gavin holding back laughter. It went on like this for a little while until Michael caught something and went silent, staring at his 3DS. 

"Michael?" Gavin asked, confused at the quietness. Before this he would say what he caught and the stupid pun that went with it. 

"Sea grapes."

"I'm sorry?"

"I just caught sea grapes. What. The fuck. Are sea grapes?!"

"They're grapes in the sea, what's to understand?"

Michael's head shot up, glaring into his laptop's camera as Gavin wavered, shrinking away a little at the angry look. "Don't act like this is a normal thing, whoever heard of sea grapes!?"

"You were just saying before how you wanted grapes in the game, Michael..."

"Not like this! Who wants salty grapes?!" 

Gavin burst into laughter as Michael fumed, begrudgingly pressing A and putting the grapes into his inventory before continuing to fish. After a while he brought his character out of the ocean, heading to the travel box to empty out his inventory. "Whatcha doing now?"

"Putting all this shit into my box."

"You're putting salty grapes into your box Michael? Wow, tmi."

"Shut the fuck up." 

Despite the reply, the comment did get a grin out of him, as he unloaded all the fish and sea plants he collected. "I got five fucking sea grapes, five of them."

"Aww, that's an odd number."

"So what?"

"Well someone's gonna have... nevermind."

There was a minute of thought before Michael caught on, scrunching up his face in disgust. "You sick fuck, are you suggesting I'm collecting fish nuts? Is that what we're getting at here? DO FISH EVEN HAVE NUTS?!" Gavin sputtered before giggling like a preteen, the words fish nuts sparse between bouts of laughter. Michael sighed as he went back into the ocean now, with an empty inventory ready to be filled with more sea grapes. 

"Why am I even doing this, I don't even like fish. Fish are gross, so don't put them in your mouth." he paused for a moment before adding on. "Don't put their salty fucking grapes in there either, got it?" a squeaky 'mmhmm' was Gavin reply as the Brit tried to hold it together, almost in pain from holding in laughter. A couple minutes of silence passed by, Gavin finally talking again once he collected himself. "Why are you complaining about these grapes so much?"

"Fuck you, I'm gonna whine about grapes until something happens like people stop throwing grapes in the sea. You can't toss a fucking bunch in there and call them sea grapes that's not a fucking thing!" 

"Michael, I'm sure sea grapes must be real, Animal Crossing doesn't make fake plants and such."

"No, fuck you and fuck these grapes. Someone saw a picture of grapes and water and went 'Oh those must be some sort of underwater grape, let's call them sea grapes and add them to the game so we can animate one less fucking fish!' BRILLIANT." Michael had finally given up, heading back to his normal town on the boat he'd come in on.

"I don't know why you're so angry Michael, I mean, people li-"

"If you finish that quote I swear to god."

"People like grapes, Michael."

"You piece of shit. You know what, I'm gonna keep one of these grapes in my goddamn house just so I can remember how fucking stupid they are and how angry they make me." He moved his little character over to his house, heading inside and setting down one of the grapes, which popped up in a little tank. He stared at it, as Gavin watched his facial expressions through the camera, grinning. 

"You dont need a fucking tank of sea water you fucking grapes."

There was a moment before Michael finally gave in to his newly bubbling anger, Gavin hitting the mute and cracking up as his boyfriend lost it once more.


End file.
